Todo lo que siempre quise
by aleshita-luvs-paramore
Summary: A veces, cuando parece que huyes encuentras el camino correcto, el único que siempre quisiste y tuviste, a pesar de todos los errores que llevas a cuestas. Song fic, basado en la canción:All I ever Wanted de The Airbone Toxic Event.


Bueno a pedido… ok no, a sugerencia de mi adorada cabecita, estoy subiendo este OS, quise hacerle más largo (en el borrador está así) pero si leen la nota de autor de abajo entenderán porque lo he cambiado todo.

Disfruten… y si pueden pacense por las demás historias de mi perfil.

Este Os y la historia que publiqué hace unas horas se los dedico** a Mikathevampire, a Mariekikis, y a Nachita Cullen.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosamente talentosa Sra. Stephenie Meyer, mis historias solo son para desahogar el impulso de lanzarme sobre Edward aunque este casado (lo siento Bella) C:

**Summary:** A veces, cuando parece que huyes encuentras el camino correcto, el único que siempre quisiste y tuviste, a pesar de todos los errores que llevas a cuestas.

* * *

**All I Ever Wanted**

**Edward POV**

Esta sería la última vez, podía jurarlo.

Estaba demasiado harto de hacer como que todo estaba bien. De hacer que las apariencias fueran todo lo que importase… porque aunque me lo niegue a ella _eso _le interesa demasiado.

Necesitaba estar lejos. Mucho. Tal vez no volvería, pero debía encontrarme a mí mismo para poder continuar con mi camino o arreglar todo lo perdía al volver. Deje mi alianza en la mesa de noche. Ella me había pedido que me la quitase la noche anterior, y la verdad así como me sentía no la sentía como mía.

Me puse unos jeans gastados y una sudadera deportiva, llevé una chaqueta por si caso hiciera mucho frío después y me calcé unas zapatillas que no usaba hace un buen tiempo. Me sentí definitivamente más cómodo y me fui de aquel infierno de indiferencia a realidad que vivía en casa y no vi atrás.

Ella sabía que no debía esperarme.

Camine lo que me pareció una eternidad, pues la carretera era bastante larga. Supongo que no era muy temprano, cuando fui consciente de que el sol ya no brillaba con la misma intensidad, aunque bien podría ser que el sol difícilmente brillaba en Forks. Y prácticamente nuca quemaba.

Probablemente me pasé horas de horas caminando, y ya no faltaría demasiado para llegar a Port Ángeles, cuando casi de la nada oí un bocinazo.

Estaban tocando en i dirección y seguramente querían darme un aventón… sino ¿Por qué me tocarían la bocina?

Ese alguien se detuvo y mis pies- que hasta ese momento no se habían quejado- empezaron a mandar señales de agradecimiento. Me acerqué al conductor.

Una mujer hermosa y de mirada cálida me sonrió desde el volante.

-Hola. ¿Necesitas un aventón?

-En realidad… no sé a dónde voy. – respondí sinceramente.

-Mira, si vienes ahora conmigo así decidas que te bajas en la siguiente curva yo me detendré. Así que tú decides…

Asentí un poco confundido. Siendo honesto no tenía ni idea de en que me estaba metiendo pero igual me subí.

-ok aquí vamos. –pronunció.

Volvió a encender su auto y su música. Alcé una ceja incrédulo, ¡no lo podía creer! ¡Estaba oyendo a Nirvana!

- ¿De verdad te gustan? O ¿estás en la etapa de encontrarte musicalmente?

- ¡Los amo! Kurt es un Dios del grunge, y valgan verdades, la mayoría de los que se consideran a sí mismos amantes del grunge o el rock y no saben quién es, o fue – en este caso- deberían recibir algún castigo.

-Y peor aún cuando creen que Dave Grohl "solo canta"…

- ¡Lo sé! Es horrible que no tengan idea de donde salió…

- ¡Exacto!- asentí.

Avanzamos un poco mientras escuchábamos _Come as __you__ are_. Todo parecía calmado y perfecto, el ambiente vacío de la carretera se prestaba para el momento y nos dedicamos a cantar. Mi voz apesta pero la de ella era una melodía excepcional. Después de un rato de confianza empezamos a hablar de nosotros…

-Entonces… desconocido ¿ya decidiste si vas a la ciudad? – de repente me abrumé con el tema, y me puse nervioso.

-Si… eso creo. Y… soy Edward.

- Hola, Edward. Soy Isabella o Bella como todos me llaman

- Hermoso nombre.

-Gracias.

Mientras miraba directo al volante no pude evitar notar el sonrojo provocador de sus mejillas. ¡Ya ninguna mujer se sonrojaba de esa forma¡ Así que el resto del viaje hacia Port Ángeles nos la pasamos hablando de todo un poco. De su odio por el sushi, los paparazis, esos "cantantes chinitos" como denominó a los K-pop (o algo así) pero más que nada a los reality shows. Hablando de música ambas éramos apasionados de la música clásica y por supuesto el grunge y el buen rock aunque en la música clásica también teníamos cierta debilidad. En fin, hablamos hasta quedarnos cansados pero al llegar sentí un nudo en la garganta deteniendo mi voz.

No quería dejarla ir aun. Y bien sabía yo que no había pasado demasiado tiempo en su compañía pero ya me hacía falta.

Su hermosa personalidad y la clase de persona que encontré en ese momento me tenían completamente convencido que la necesitaba más tiempo a mi lado. Todo en ella me llamaba, sus expresivos y grandes ojos de un color chocolate que me hacía perder la respiración y ese rostro tan fino y delicado de un color tan blanco como la nieve, uno que jamás había visto, sus mejillas sonrosadas con regularidad que me provocaban tocar para comprobar si eran tan suaves como parecían. Y ¡Dios bendito! Cada vez que le hacia un comentario que la pusiera nerviosa se mordía el labio inferior de forma sensual e inconsciente, lo cual le daba ese toque de inocencia digno de su belleza y que no encontraría en otra mujer. Definitivamente me gustaba y no quería que se alejase de mí. Nunca

-Edward… -dijo en cuanto nos estacionamos.

- Dime - casi no reconocí mi propia voz en aquella palabra pues estaba realmente nervioso ¿quería ella estar más tiempo conmigo?

- Yo me preguntaba si…- no continuó y traté que viera mis ojos para entender que deseaba pero su mirada me rehuía y tenía un sentimiento extraño en el pecho. Me encantaba hacerla sentir nerviosa, incluso incapaz de decirme lo que necesitaba o quería pero ese momento sentí que había algo mas encerrado.

- ¿Quieres acompañarme? -Pregunté sin pensar y sus ojos se fijaron en los míos de forma directa dándome a entender que eso era lo que tanto deseaba. Asintió solemnemente a falta de voz, mientras los límites conocidos del sonrojo sobrepasaban su piel. Nos bajamos rápidamente del auto.

Estábamos en el centro de Port Ángeles y encontramos una feria cerca del centro comercial así que nos metimos a pasearnos cual si fuésemos niños. Tenía la ligera impresión de ser observado cada vez la tomaba de la mano sin darme cuenta y era porque básicamente sentía que estaba engañando a… bueno, no quería pensar en eso pues disfrutaba de eso y no es que estuviésemos pasando de la raya.

Cada vez que la tome de la mano, coloqué algún mechón de su cabello cuando volaba rebelde fuera de su sitio detrás de su oreja o acaricié su exquisitamente tersa y suave mejilla, se ponía muy nerviosa y temblaba cual si esperase que yo hiciera algo más lo cual me ponía a mi mucho más nervioso y tenso y terminaba alejándome. La sola idea de acercarme más a ella y oler su embriagador perfume o sentir aun más su calidez me incendiaba y el deseo de besarla se apoderaba de mi.

Seguramente fuera de la burbuja en la que estábamos el mundo y las personas a nuestro alrededor nos veían como dos enamorados disfrutando de una tarde fuera, pero nadie podría saber lo que en realidad pasaba. Y mucho menos nosotros, que decididamente olvidamos el tiempo y anocheció de repente.

-¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo?- sugería algo dudoso.

-Está bien, conozco un bar que sirve unas hamburguesas deliciosas.

-Me encantan las hamburguesas.- sonreí. Fuimos al dichoso bar y lo hayamos repleto de gente, al parecer una banda famosa tocaría allí esa noche y muchos acudían por esa razón. Sin embargo, lo único en lo que podía concentrarme en esos momentos era en la gloriosa morena que me acompañaba.

Una calidez desconocida agitaba mi cuerpo cada vez que notaba algún detalle en ella, las muecas expresivas de su rostro pequeño o cada sonrisita diminuta, todo era maravilloso en ella. Me sentía como idiota, pero era feliz como no lo había sido en mucho tiempo. Pleno.

Cuando terminamos de comer las verdaderamente deliciosas hamburguesas, fuimos a buscar la sala de pool y me pateo el trasero con sus habilidades. ¡Y vaya que me empeñe! Pero la sensación de que fuera precisamente ella la que me vencía era acogedora, casi mágica.

Las horas transcurrieron demasiado rápido para mi propio bien y en cuanto reaccioné ya debíamos regresar a nuestros respectivos caminos.

-Bella, yo… - ni siquiera sabía que decir. No quería que se alejara pero tampoco podía hacer que se quedase para siempre ¿o sí?

-Lo sé – susurró mientras me veía a los ojos- olvidemos todo ahora. Por favor- suplicó. Eso fue suficiente para mí. La perdición hecha mujer frente a mis ojos me dio la irada más brillante que pude haber visto nunca…

Había un hotel cerca y pagué de forma automática y casi mecánica. La deseaba tanto, que dolía.

Subimos como alma que lleva el diablo, mirándonos a los ojos lo más que podíamos, sonrientes y nerviosos como un par de tontos.

Una vez dentro, al cerrar la puerta, sentí como si la electricidad del ambiente se centrase solo en su esbelta y preciosa figura, en su cuerpo de amazona. Nos acercamos hasta que el espacio personal pasó a ser inexistente, hasta que pudimos sentir el palpitar alocado y errático de nuestros corazones.

Mis sentidos tenían vida propia y abrasé su cintura pegándola todo cuanto podía, haciendo que temblase y una expresión parecida a un ronco gemido se liberase temeroso entre sus labios.

Sus enormes ojos estaban clavados en los míos, llenos de deseo y pasión, de entrega, incluso parecían gritar "olvídate de todo y tómame, aquí y ahora" así que olvidé el mundo y pegué mis labios a los suyos. ¡Y fue la gloria!

Sus cálidos y dulces labios envolvieron los míos de forma delicada en un principio, como queriendo memorizar todo aquello, pero el deseo no nos dio ni un minuto completo y absorbió todo rastro de suavidad o calma en cuanto Bella atrapó los cabellos que estaban en mi nuca, apretándolos con sus dedos, pegándome a ella y transportándonos a la estratósfera.

Nuestras bocas parecían llevar el control de todo y utilizando la lengua exploraban cada rincón de ambos, dejando apenas espacio para el oxigeno.

A esas alturas no tenía ni idea si estábamos cerca de la cama o a punto de chocar con alguna cosa, solo sentía y disfrutaba de Bella. El calor nos calcinaba de forma enloquecedora, haciendo añicos cualquier rastro de cordura, de raciocinio o de lo que sea que se pareciese.

Los gemidos y gruñidos, los suspiros y el batir enloquecido de nuestros corazones eran las notas musicales que nos acompañaban en ese momento, al igual que nuestras respiraciones agitadas que formaban una melodía celestial y digna del momento.

Incomparable.

Se estaba haciendo necesario respirar, así que solté sus labios para besar la piel desnuda de su cuello, buscando llegar detrás de su oreja.

-¡Edward!- dijo ella de forma entrecortada.- ¡Ah!- gimió cuando mis labios succionaron un poco su cuello.

- ¡Dios Bella! ¡Estás matándome!- y no pude sonar más sincero. Así era desde el principio de todo, en todas partes. Ella simplemente estaba acabando conmigo.

-Soy tuya. Tómame… ahora – creí que estaba soñando o alucinando cuando menos, pero todo era real. Maravilloso, increíble.

El frío de fuera la hacía tener puesta aún el sweater grueso, pero nuestras pieles quemaban así que largué esa estorbosa prenda lo más rápido de mi vista, para retomar sus labios deliciosos entre los míos, de forma demandante.

Ella parecía estar en total desacuerdo con las prendas que me cubrían también, así que empezó a quitarme todo cuanto pudo y a una velocidad increíble. No podía creer que tuviese es rapidez tan impresionante, ya solo estaba con la ropa interior encima.

-¡Bella! – gemí. La situación se me estaba yendo de las manos, no podía soportarla más, así que también le quite la ropa a velocidad de rayo, quedándome estupefacto ante su hermosa figura que no hacía más que encenderme y peor aún si solo podía ver la sexualidad que exudaba con el desquiciante conjunto de lencería que llevaba. Era negra, con encaje y muy pequeña. Fue un espectáculo digno de observarse eternamente pero mi cuerpo tenía otras urgencias, y mi erección demandaba rapidez y alivio.

A pesar de eso me detuve un momento a deleitarme con su silueta. Con el tono entre cremoso y níveo de su piel, con su rostro enmarcado por aquel cabello oscuro que brillaba tanto como sus ojos, con su pecho elevándose acelerado con cada respiración y jadeo, y con ese sonrojo maravilloso y más notorio después de la sesión de besos que acabábamos de tener.

Esas curvas no tan exageradas que rogaban ser recorridas por mis labios, mis manos y mi lengua, centímetro a centímetro. Una y otra vez.

Mi cerebro no pudo trabajar tan rápido como si lo hizo mi cuerpo, y este último se aprovechó de mi autocontrol dándole la mejor y más cálida sonrisa para sujetarla de la cintura rápidamente y acercarla a mi todo lo que podía, ahogando su gemido ante el contacto entre mis labios nuevamente. Delineé sus labios con mi lengua, besé sus labios hasta que el ardor de nuestros cuerpos ya no se pudo controlar más. Ahora sí que sabía dónde estaba la cama, en el centro de la habitación, y la dirigí allí depositándola suavemente pero sin perder el contacto de nuestros labios ni un solo segundo, apoyándome sobre ella pero sin poner todo mi peso para no lastimarla, ella era muy pequeña, al menos en comparación conmigo.

-¡Ed…Edward!- dijo entre mis labios, quejándose.

-¿que hice mal?- me alejé un poco.

-Nada. Hay algo debajo de mi espalda. – entonces la aparté un poco para revisar que había. Y encontré una caja allí.

-¿Son chocolates? – preguntó algo eufórica.

- creo que sí.

-¿Puedes darme uno? Es que me encantan- agregó en voz más baja. Sonrojándose.

-Claro- contesté, sacando un bombón de la cajita quedado algo aplastada a un lado, y estaba dispuesta a alcanzárselo, cuando ella rápida y audaz, acerco mi mano a sus labios, y lo recibió con los ojitos cerrados. Ahogué un gemido al ver que se lo comía con gusto y disfrute inigualables. De modo lento y tortuoso.

¡Qué dulce tortura!

Mi excitación empezó a pasarme factura en ese momento, estaba en los picos más altos de toda mi vida. Y aquello no hacía más que elevarme hasta hacer todo más doloroso.

-¡Uhm! Está delicioso. – gimió cerrando los ojos y yo olvidé como ser un caballero, la volví a tener bajo mi cuerpo en un lapso de tiempo casis inexistente y devoré sus boca intensamente, endulzándome aún más.

Mi cuerpo se restregó descaradamente con el suyo y sus gemidos se sofocaban en mi garganta.

Desabroché lo mejor que pude – y los más rápido también - su brassier y saboreé sus montes rosas como el manjar más delicioso del universo. Los grititos ahogados y exclamaciones entrecortadas no se hicieron esperar a la vez que mi erección dolía como el demonio, pero nada me detuvo de recorrer con mi lengua y mis labios, incluso mis dientes, toda la piel que encontré a mi paso mientras descendí por su cuerpo.

Sus expresiones se agudizaban mientras se revolvía como loca debajo de mí demostrando que le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo. Esos sonidos junto con la vista de su rostro contraído por el placer serían los recuerdos más maravillosos de esa noche, los guardaría eternamente.

-¡Oh! ¡Edward! ¡Ed…Edward!…¡AH!- mi nombre en sus labios era lo más perfecto.

-Eres deliciosa, Bella. – susurré con vehemencia sobre su ombligo, logrando que jadeara.

Atrapé los costados de sus pequeñas bragas y las deslicé ágilmente; a continuación acaricié todo cuanto pude de la suavidad maravillosa de sus hermosas y blancas piernas, tomándome algo de tiempo cuando llegué a sus muslos.

Lloriqueó, llena de lujuria, retorciéndose mientras abría un poco más sus piernas a medida que me acercaba a su centro, observé fascinado el brillo de su intimidad.

No pude evitar recorrer u pocos de sus suaves labios con mi lengua, sintiéndome en la cúspide por ser el causante de aquello, de que su cuerpo me deseara tanto.

Separé sus labios íntimos solo un poco, y sus gemidos tomaron un volumen bastante subido, casi estaba gritando.

-¡Edward! ¡Por favor… deja de torturarme! – gimió. No pude evitar sonreír ante semejante reacción.

- ¿Qué deseas…Bella? – cuestioné, conteniendo mis propios gruñidos de gozo al sentir ya el sabor de su cuerpo en mi boca.

-¡A, a ti!

-Ya me tienes- susurré roncamente.

- ¡A ti, dentro de mí, Edward!

Entonces dos de mis dedos se adentraron en su caliente y suave cavidad. Su espalda se arqueó y observé la mueca de su rostro, lascivo, deseoso, mientras movía mis dedos lentamente dentro y fuera de su interior ajustado. Observé su rostro enrojecido y añoré estar dentro de ella de otra forma para sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

-¡Edward!- ronroneó suavemente, mientras gestos como esos eran los que hacían mella en mí, sintiendo mi apremiante necesidad al límite.

¡Ya no podría controlarlo más!

Retiré mis dedos y me quité mis estorbosos bóxers para no escuchar ninguna protesta de su pare y viera lo que seguiría. Ella observó todos mis movimientos, devorando cada uno, grabándolos en su memoria.

Me posicioné con más cuidado que antes y quise saber si estaba lista; la miré a los ojos con una muda pregunta grabada en ellos y dio su asentimiento en repuesta, entré despacio en su cuerpo.

Sentí como centímetro a centímetro su estrechez me recibió, el calor que me rodeaba inundó mis sentidos de placer y quise embestirla como un animal.

No sé exactamente como pero su interior me acogió completamente, hasta la misma base de mi miembro, cuando al entrar con mis dedos había pensado que apenas iba a poder ingresar en su cuerpo debido al poco espacio que parecía haber, pero allí estaba yo, todo dentro del cuerpo de mi Bella.

La fricción me enviaba sublimes sensaciones a través de la columna vertebral, bordeándome e la locura. Se sentía maravilloso, casi podía jurar que era una experiencia de otro mundo.

Me movía por instinto, buscando llegar a un placer pleno y desmedido, y el ver que ella disfrutaba igual que yo me hacía sumamente más impulsivo, olvidándome de ser suave, aunque su nivel de excitación era lo bastante alto como para no lastimarla.

Empuje con fuerza una y otra vez, hundiéndome en el centro de su cuerpo provocando sus gritos, gruñidos, y sublimes gemidos. También gemí, su nombre, llamándola en medio del placer que disfrutábamos, llamándola a entregármelo todo.

Su cuerpo entero era mi afrodisiaco personal, una enfermedad y la cura al mismo tiempo, sabía que no tendría suficiente de ella; aunque la amara toda la noche o toda la vida.

-¡Amor! ¡OH! ¡Dios!- Gritaba, gruñía y lloriqueaba. Yo la penetraba más profundo y más rápido.

-¡EDWARD!

-¡BELLA!

Ambos estábamos demasiado cerca, mis músculos se sentían cada vez más y más contraídos y mi amada parecía apretarse – aún más – entorno a mi.

Acerqué todo lo que pude de mi piel a la suya y busque sus labios e un beso voraz, feroz.

Necesitaba sentir su dulzura en mi boca, sentirme mucho más pleno en sus labios; y llegó, me apretó de una forma tan deliciosa como dolorosa, mejor de lo que pude haber imaginado jamás. Yo también llegué.

Sin embargo, no dejamos de movernos, suavemente pero seguimos haciéndolo, disfrutándonos. Al cabo de un omento me deje vencer un poco más sobre su cuerpo, como sabía que a ella le gustaba.

-Lo siento.- dijo con un tono algo triste.

-Ya no importa, Bella.

-Claro que sí. Me porté como idiota, jamás debí tratarte así, Edward. Tú eres lo que más me importa en el mundo y yo… yo solo lo arruine. Ellos debían saberlo hace tiempo y…

-Tranquila – intenté clamarla – yo sé que no fue un error que lo hayamos escondido, pero debemos contarles… pronto, se pueden ent…

-Ya se los dije – me cortó.

-¿En serio?- asintió.

- Y ¿Cómo lo han tomado?- acaricié su rostro.

-Mamá quiso ahorcarme, sin embargo – tomó un respiro.

- sin embargo… - presioné.

-Mi padre nos apoya, él sabe que te amo – una gran sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Realmente me sentí orgulloso de mi mujer.

- Entonces… ¿no se molestó porque no pedí tu mano?

-No, dijo que si lo hubieses hecho te la hubiera negado. Según sus propias palabras "lo hecho, hecho está"

- ¡Wow! – asentí alucinado aún.

- De verdad lo siento, yo… - la acallé besándola suavemente.

-Nada de nada. Ahora podemos usarlos con tranquilidad ¿no?

- ¿te refieres a los anillos? – preguntó entre acongojada y pensativa.

- ¿a que más?- contesté retóricamente, pero ella aún no había recuperado su alegría.

- ¿qué sucede?

- Es… es que yo pensé que como estabas tan enojado el dejar tu alianza significaba… que… - en ese momento su voz era un susurro apenas notorio pero ronco, como si contuviese las lágrimas.

- Sólo necesitaba un poco de espacio, para pensar, estar solo… encontrarme.

- Sin embargo, salí detrás. Lo siento.

- Deja de disculparte – le sostuve el rostro con ambas manos cuando nos sentamos en la cama – Escucha bien, Bella. Yo no lamento nada de ésta tarde o esta noche. Hoy me devolviste a la Bella de quien me enamoré siendo apenas un niño; esa Bella que tuve que dejar cuando fui a vivir con mi padre, y no tengo palabras suficientes para agradecerte que permitieses que todo esto haya sido como si fuésemos extraños. Eso fue increíble.

Sus ojitos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero podía ver que eran de felicidad por la sincera y dulce sonrisa que me daban sus labio.

-Te amo tanto, Edward.

- Y yo a ti, mi corderito, y yo a ti.

* * *

**O…k! Aquí estoy de vuelllllllllta, si dije arriba que quería que lean mi nota de acá abajo porque quería preguntarles algo…**

**¿les gustó?**

**Ok, no esa no era la pregunta, pero tiene que ver… dependiendo de si les gusto, lo odiaron, les pareció tonto o algo así… necesito que me lo hagan saber por sus reviews, para ver si continuo este OS o lo dejo como está, el periodo de espera es de más o menos un mes, porque ya subí el prólogo de una historia y en un rato más o mañana… subiré el primer capi, pero como dije, según sus opiniones, lo haré un longfic o se quedará en OS. No necesariamente tiene que partir de aquí, pero este OS es como el plot de la historia. Besitos chicas, espero que lo disfrutaran. Ah! Reitero mis agradecimientos a sus alertas, favoritos, y reviews en mis demás historias, son grandiosas. Nombraré con sus nicks a las chicas que este OS en mi otro fic "Te quiero a ti" se titula.**

**Las quiero**

**C:**

**Ale!**


End file.
